Halo: Last Light
Halo: Last Light is a novel written by Troy Denning. It was released on September 15, 2015. Official Summary Story Synopsis The book begins with Inspector Veta Lopis beginning her investigation of a series of murders in the Montero Cave System underneath Gao. At first she suspects that a spartan committed the murders based on the injuries on some of the victims. While investigating Crime Scene Charlie Major Halal almost let it slip that the UNSC research battalion had also been losing men.Halo: Last Light - Pages 1-4 It is revealed that two and a half months ago a earthquake occurred in the area, destroying two villages, but after the earthquake several tourists that entered the caverns emerged completely healed of their ailments. A month after the quake a UNSC task force arrived in the Cordoba System with the intent of performing research in the caverns. The ant-centralization government of Gao refused at first, but President Aponte finally gave permission for a small research team which turned out to be a full battalion, which took control of the most popular caverns and declared them off-limits to all civilians. Over the next two weeks the extremely independent Gao natives would sneak into the caverns along with tourists. Afterwards several tourists went missing or turned up dead. Local news outlets were quick to place the blame on the UNSC. Presidente Aponte ordered the Ministry of Protection to investigate the murders and asked the UNSC to cooperate.Halo: Last Light - Page 5-6 While inspecting the scene of he brutal murder, Senola discovered a second body in a adjacent passage. The second body was noted as being different in that the killer had apparently felt remorse due to how the body was positioned on its back, as though resting, and its eyes were closed with a small stone on each. While removing the body a UNSC squad discovered a third body 10 kilometers deeper into the caverns, which would be problematic to reach, further exacerbated by Inspector Lopis's claustrophobia.Halo: Last Light - Page 16, 20, 22 The true reason for the UNSC's occupation of the caverns in revealed. On April 14, 2553 Commander Murtag Nelson was at a ONI listening post that picked up a strange series of signals emanating from Gao's Montero cave system following the glassing of some Forerunner ruins by a Covenant battle cruiser on Shaps III. Commander Nelson came to the conclusion that a Forerunner Ancilla was sending those signals in response to the destruction of the Forerunner ruins and convinced his superiors of the validity of his theory. Admiral Parangosky gave Nelson command of the 717th Xeno-Materials Exploitation Battalion and of Blue Team to capture the Ancilla. In the following two months the only thing the battalion had to show for their efforts was the casualties inflected by the Ancilla's complement of Sentinels Halo: Last Light - Page 23 Characters UNSC *UNSC Navy **Admiral Tuwa **Commander Miranda Keyes **Office of Naval Intelligence ***Admiral Margaret Parangosky ***Rear Admiral Serin Osman ***Captain Vartan Gysirian *UNSC Judge Advocate General's Corps **Major Ira Halal *Xeno-Materials Exploitation Group **717th Battalion ***Commander Murtag Nelson ***Major Tereem Wingate ***Captain Baldric Breit ***A.I. Wendell ***Sergeant Odell ***Sergeant Nguyen ***Sergeant Boyle ***Corporal Phaetus ***Corporal Tegg ***Lance Corporal Ryan ***Private, First Class A. Gallos ***Private Hayes ***Mikaelis *Blue TeamHalo: Last Light, Page 34 **Frederic-104 **Kelly-087 **Linda-058 **Tom-B292 **Lucy-B091 **Mark-G313 **Olivia-G291 **Ash-G099 Gao *Petora Zoyas *Republic of Gao **President Tejo Aponte **Minister of Protection Arlo Casille **Minister of War Gaspar Baez **Fiance Minister Trella Rangel **Quarres *Ministry of Protection **Captain Melgar **Gunnery Lieutenant Cardone **Inspector Veta Lopis **Andrea Rolan **Cirilo **Dario **Olinda Riost **Saria **Senola Lurone Venezia Milita *Peter MoritzHalo: Last Light, Page 66-67 *Reza Lindberg Keepers of the One Freedom *Castor *Orsun *Saturnus Forerunners *Intrepid Eye *Roams Alone Trivia *Each copy of the book comes with an online code for a REQ Pack usable in Halo 5: Guardians. Gallery HLL_Cover-Full.jpg|Full cover illustration Sources ru:Halo:_Последний_свет es:Halo:_Last_Light Category:Halo: Last Light Category:Novels Category:2015 Category:Canonical Media